1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of packaging, and more particularly, to the packaging of liquids for convenient storage, transportation, and use.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel beverage container having a self-contained straw for ease of consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of a pliable pouch to store fluids for convenient storage, transportation, and use is well known in the art. For example, such pouches may be used to store medical fluids for intravenous infusion to a patient; or for purified water or saline in a first aid kit. Such pouches are also used in conjunction with beverages designed for human consumption.
When used as a beverage container, the problem arises of how to open the package, and thereafter drink the beverage without spilling the contents. One common solution in the marketplace is to provide a wrapped straw with each beverage pouch, secured to the outside thereof. These straws are generally rigid, and have a sharpened point at one end. Some predetermined and appropriately designated weak point of the pouch is punctured with the sharpened point of the straw, allowing consumption of the beverage.
This arrangement has certain drawbacks. For example, the straw may become separated from the pouch prior to its intended use. For reasons of durability and preservation of the contents, so called barrier properties, such pouches are typically resilient, and difficult to tear open by hand. In that case, the package could only be opened with great force, likely spilling the contents in the process. Therefore, it would be inconvenient to consume the beverage if the straw were separated.
Even if not separated, the wrapper of the straw may become damaged, compromising its hygiene and that of the beverage when the straw is inserted into the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,914 issued to Schmit, et al., discloses a fluid pouch having a straw enclosed within it. However, to prevent fluid from flowing through the straw into an upper chamber, the straw must be sealed by means of a complex folding procedure. This would necessitate expenditure on labor or automated machinery to perform this task.
Further, the lower chamber must be sealed around the straw. In production, it would be common for the straw to be irreversibly sealed in the process, for example, when heat is applied to seal the pouch around the straw as described. Thereafter, the straw, and consequently the pouch, would be unusable.
Other beverage pouches known in the art are taught, for example, by Darmstadter, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,941,641 and 6,220,756-B1. Darmstadter teaches the inclusion of a straw within the pouch, however the pouch has only one chamber, and the straw is merely a straight straw, not a flexible straw. Consequently, it extends very little beyond the pouch when opened, and is therefore relatively inconvenient to use.
Another beverage pouch containing a straw is taught by Christine, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,591. Again, this straw is straight, not flexible, and extends very little beyond the pouch when opened. It is likewise inconvenient to use.
Moreover with respect to Christine, the pouch requires the straw to be broken prior to use, and the pouch also requires a sealed fitment at an upper end of the straw.
To overcome these and other difficulties in the prior art, disclosed is a fluid container pouch having a self-contained flexible drinking or dispensing straw.
A fluid container pouch according to the present invention comprises at least first and second fluid chambers having at least two flow channels for fluid communication between said first and second fluid chambers. At least one of said flow channels comprises a flexible conduit, such as a flexible drinking straw.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a fluid beverage pouch is formed between opposing pliable sidewalls made of a material consisting of a polypropylene ply having a barrier layer on at least one side.
In accordance with the present invention, a fluid container pouch is provided which is provided internally with a flexible straw. This allows for convenient and hygienic consumption of the beverage. This goal is further achieved while preventing fluid from pooling in an upper chamber where a distal portion of a flexible straw is held without the need for releasably sealing the straw in the packaging process, nor the risk of inadvertently permanently sealing the straw in the packaging process.
Further in accordance with the present invention, a beverage container pouch is provided which achieves suitable barrier properties as compared with currently used materials for such purposes at a significantly reduced cost.